Interest
by EternityDreams
Summary: Yu is dating Rise but concerned about his lack of actions towards her. Can his best friend Yosuke help him figure out what he really wants? A oneshot so far but could be continued!


**Hey there! Thanks for reading!**

 **This is a oneshot although I might add to it later if there is interest to do so (hence the M rating)**

 **Please read and review any comments are very appreciated**

 **I don't own Persona 4 or its lovely characters.**

Interest

"Rise, please" Yu pushed the idol away gently. They were sitting on his sofa in his room. He was getting more flustered by her presence and her growing intentions towards him since they started dating. He was also a little concerned. Risette's beauty and popularity was much desired, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss or even hold her like she wanted.

Rise pouted and moved away.

"I'm not comfortable doing things like that." Yu tried, he really did.

"Well I'm not comfortable being your girlfriend anymore!" She sniffed and rushed out of his room. He heard the door slide and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a little ashamed of his relief; he was the envy of every boy in school. Yet he never felt anything other than friendship towards her. Hence the cause of his concern, he hadn't felt the tiniest inklings towards girls. Yu was somewhat glad since this had enabled him to focus on schoolwork and build friendships with the rest of the investigation team. He had only managed to get close to Yosuke. He was running out of time to stay here and he wanted the stable comfort of a relationship. Yu decided to talk to Yosuke; perhaps he might be able to help pass on some of his hormones a least.

Yu opened up his phone and typed in a new message.

 _Hey Partner, want to come over?_

The response came quick and Yu was grateful that he didn't have to ask Dojima's permission. He had convinced him to spend some much needed time with Nanako on his rare day off.

Half hour later Yu was in the kitchen preparing tea when Yosuke arrived.

"Sorry for intruding!" Yosuke called as he removed his shoes and backpack.

"It's alright. No-one else is here." Yu answered, putting two cups of green tea on the low table. They both sat down opposite one another.

"So, why did you want me over?" Yosuke cradled the warm drink in his hands, his fingers moving slowly up and down the porcelain.

Yu was about to aswer but his eyes were glued to his partners ministrations. A heat crept up to his his face which he hid with a sip of tea.

"Erm, Rise broke up with me."

Yosuke seemed surprised. " Oh man, that sucks."

"It was my fault…" Yu took another sip, unable to just blurt out his inhibitions. He was still embarrassed about his lack of interest.

"Oh? How come?" Yosuke was trying his very best not to look happy over his best friends break up. Although he _was_ interested in how it happened, Yu was perfect how could he be the cause?

"I…er…wasn't able to please her. Or it's more accurate to say I didn't want to please her." Yu was flushed. Yosuke just wouldn't stop rubbing that damn cup.

"What? But she's an idol! You didn't want her? Why would you go out with her?" Yosuke was a little pissed off. His friend has a beautiful idol begging him to kiss her and he doesn't do it? What more could he possibly want?

"I know, I just wanted her to be happy I suppose. When it came to…it I just didn't want to. I have never had a crush on a girl." Yu confessed.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. He himself had had a crush on pretty much anything that walked. Although he was ashamed to admit that included guys too. He convinced himself that it was all hormones and nothing to do with him, the real him. He got up and sat next to Yu, putting an arm around him.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure you'll find someone out there you like." Yosuke looked down.  
"I mean you'll be leaving soon anyway, maybe it was for the best."

Yu looked at his dejected friend, the comforting arm holding him close. He didn't need reminding of his imminent departure and was not looking forward to it. Yosuke looked up and their faces were too close. Yu slowly put his cup on the table, not looking away from Yosuke's gaze. They seemed to move closer of their own accord. Yu's eyes slid shut and their lips met. Softly, slowly and oh so perfect. Yu felt electrified, as if someone had switched on a bright light in the darkness. His body also responded enthusiastically. They parted just as slowly, Yu noticed Yosuke didn't take his eyes off his mouth. Yu was breathing heavily as Yosuke's comforting arm slid to his waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Yosuke…" Yu whispered against his lips, as the outer door slid open.

"We're home big brother!" Nanako shouted.

Yosuke scrambled back to the opposite side of the table and Yu stifled a giggle. He had to admit it was a thrill almost being caught. Yu was also relieved at having an answer to his disinterest with women, although it was no less problematic.


End file.
